


Requisite - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1526]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just what did Ducky ask Jimmy to do? Have Abby and Tim found out or is there even more going on that they don't know?
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1526]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Requisite - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/05/2003 for the word [requisite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/05/requisite).
> 
> requisite[ rek-wuh-zit ]  
> adjective  
> required or necessary for a particular purpose, position, etc.; indispensable:  
> the requisite skills of an engineer.  
> noun  
> something requisite; a necessary quality, thing, etc.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940), [Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449), [Grandee - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133721), [Piebald - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275687), [Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309829), [Brobdingnagian - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415447), [Circumspect - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441142), [Umbrage - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539947), [Outré - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579853), [ Contemporaneous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659884), [Disparate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722458), [Lugubrious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768802), [Miscreant - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857305), [Invective - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890227), and [Choleric - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066300).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

Jimmy had never expected to use these skills again. He was long past the trials of his youth that forced him to learn these skills. He no longer wondered where his next meal would come from. 

He had no need to pick pockets or steal any longer, except apparently he did. He hoped that this would be the last time that he needed to use the special abilities acquired during his misspent childhood. He much preferred his job as an ME. It didn’t make him feel like he was a criminal. 

He pulled out the list that Ducky had handed him of the items that they needed. It was up to him to figure out the best method to procure them. He had no idea what Ducky thought they needed these items for, but he would do his best. They had quite the fight ahead of them it sounded like, so he knew it was better to be prepared.

He wished that he could help by getting more information, but he just didn’t have the talent in that way. Ducky was far better at talking and getting information out of people. He stared at the list in perplexity, he didn’t even know what some of these items were.

He would understand if Ducky wanted weapons, but nothing on his list seemed like it could even be repurposed as such. It was an interesting collection of clothing and shoes and various other things. Jimmy feared that Ducky intended them as disguises and wondered if anything could really hide them well enough when the entire country was looking for them it felt like. 

Fortunately, he was a bit of an unknown, though, he would still have to be careful about attracting the wrong kind of attention. It had been so long since he’d done anything like this, but he hadn’t forgotten the basics. The first thing he needed would be to dress the part. 

Slipping into the flea market, Jimmy made a few touristy type purchases. He then slipped into a thrift shop to pick out something that would allow him to blend in better. Thrift shops were always the best for this as you could get local clothes for much cheaper than the name brand stores.

Once he was properly attired, including a pair of shoes that he recognized as being an Undandy design, he continued on to gather the selection Ducky requested. His newly acquired shoes would normally be around $200, but in the thrift shop he managed to get them for about $40. He’d put those on at once. 

It would be a shame to dirty them, but he couldn’t resist. They weren’t quite as good as Jimmy Choo shoes, but they were the best of the ones available locally. He would stand out far too much in a Jimmy Choo shoe and these were quite comfortable. He couldn’t deny that it gave him a thrill to wear them.

He found himself quite distracted by the shoes, which actually saved him from being recognized as the knowledge that he liked his shoes had not reached the police and they walked right past him. His heart started beating faster. He could feel himself preparing for the worst. 

His vigilance increased, reminding him of his misspent childhood. Most people didn’t know of how he grew up. He preferred not to advertise his upbringing, especially as he had risen above it now, but some things could never be forgotten no matter what was tried.

He’d spent many years not knowing when the next meal would be nor where he would get it. A street rat, if you used Aladdin’s terminology. He was quite happy to have a good job. One that would even support a family should he need it to. 

Still his early years had shaped him, he supposed. It certainly gave him the skills he was about to utilize on Ducky’s behalf. Very few at NCIS were aware of how well versed he was in skills befitting a spy and it was all due to his unusual upbringing. 

They were useful now as he procured the requisite items that Ducky had requested. He may not know what they needed with a rubber ducky shaped like a sheep, but he managed to acquire it. It wasn’t as easy as some of the clothing purchases, but he was happy to cross it off the list. 

He still had a number of things that he needed to get, but it was getting dark and he didn’t want to be out after dark unless there was a necessity for it. He finalized his procurement for the current shop and quickly made his way back to the inn they were staying at. 

“Did you get it all?” Ducky asked as Jimmy returned.

“No. I will have to go out again tomorrow.”

Ducky nodded. “Place what you do have in my room, please. We will make plans later.”

“At once, Doctor Mallard.” Jimmy quickly carried his bags into Ducky’s room.

“Jimmy has been shopping all day?” Abby questioned in confusion. 

“Quite, right.”

“But then how is that anywhere close to illegal?”

“That’s a secret. I’m sure you will find out eventually, but do not ask more of me now,” Ducky mused.

“What’s for dinner?” McGee spoke up as his stomach rumbled.

“What, indeed.” Ducky frowned. “I’m afraid I do not know what is available that we may partake of. Shall we find out?”

“Is it safe to go out?”

“With the proper disguise it should be quite fine.”

“Disguise?” McGee wrinkled his nose, not at all sure about this prospect.

“Yes. Let me fetch them. It will be just a moment.” Ducky disappeared into his room.

“Do you have any idea what he’s talking about?” Tim directed to Jimmy.

Jimmy shook his head. “I’m sure he will explain shortly.”

“What were you really up to? It can’t have just been shopping for I should surely have been brought along for that,” Abby protested.

”You and McGee need to focus on finding Bishop. I can’t really help with that, but I can run errands for Ducky. It’s pretty much what I do for my job normally, so I’m quite used to it.”

Abby huffed. “I should like to go shopping.”

“Maybe after we find Bishop, you will have time for such enjoyment. Now, we must focus on what is important.” Ducky ventured out of his room, wearing a kilt.

“A kilt, Ducky?” Abby asked in surprise.

“Indeed. I will blend in better in it than my normal clothing. Here this is for you,” Ducky handed off an outfit to her, followed by one for McGee and the last for Jimmy. “Now go get changed all of you, so that we can arrange for supper without suspicion.”

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I also have no crazy cat tale updates written. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
